Fra Drûgfulkets legender
by Parma Quentar Pheriannath
Summary: Dette sære lille folk: Drug eller Druedain på Sindarin, hvorfra stammer de, hvorfor kalder Orkerne dem for OghorHaï: rebeller, og hvordan kom de til Beleriand sammen med Haladin


Parma Quentar Pheriannath   
Dette er den første del af min cyklus af fortællinger om Hobbitternes oprindelse, jeg fik skrevet færdig, nu allerede 10 år siden. Drûg-folket eller Druedain, som de hedder på Sindarin, optræder ikke i Silmarillion, men de er beskrevet i Efterladte Fortællinger og i History of Middle-Earth. De er det samme folk som Voserne og de, der skabte Pukel-mændene i Kongen Vender Tilbage. 

Af Drug-folkets legender 

Høje og stolte vare vi – det første og største af de ni folkeslag, der vågnede mellem månens og solens første opstigning.

Undrende så vi det sølverne øje skinne over skovene, da vi sad ved bredden af det østlige hav.

Uden tale – thi vi havde intet sprog – så vi på hinanden og frydede os. Mænd og kvinder var vi, og vi lo og elskede, mens de første nattergale sang.

Syv gange gik sølvglansen over himlen, mens træernes blade sprang ud. Hver gang vågnede et nyt folk, hvert med sine kendetegn, og vi vandrede væk fra kysten, thi de opfyldte landet mellem havet og skovene.

Efter otte måneder opsteg den guldstrålende sol i vest, og mens det niende – det guldhårede folk vågnede, fødtes vore første børn. Blomster udsprang på jorden, i træerne, i havet og syngende fugle svang sig, så de fyldte luften omkring os.

Da sølvglansen skuede den opstigende sol, vendte han sit åsyn mod hende, og da hun igen dalede ned mod vest, dragedes han mod hende – og vi med ham: Hele folket drog op og fulgte månen – og solen, da den næste dag stod op af havet! Således begyndte vort folk som det første rejsen mod vest.

I mange måneder vandrede vi gennem skovene, hvor stammerne drev med honning, og skovbunden var dækket af bær og svampe. Hjorte og kaniner sprang mellem træerne, og mus og farvestrålende kryb vrimlede i græsset. Når vi blev sultne, rakte vi hånden mod frugter og planter og smagte på dem, æg tog vi fra fuglenes reder, og smådyrenes søde kød fyldte vor maver – således lærte vi skoven at kende.

Død og sygdom kendte vi ikke, thi vi var unge, og skønt vi brødes med ulve og bjørne og skovens store katte, heledes vore sår på en enkelt nat. Vore førstefødte fulgte egern i træernes toppe, greb fuglene i flugten og legede med ulvenes unger.

En tid lang fulgte vi en brusende flod fra øst med løb i en dyb klippeseng, til vi en dag så skoven tynde ud, og et nyt hav strakte sig foran os mod vest og nord. Her mødte vi det Smukke Folk. Klædt i gråt og grønt og bevæbnet med spyd og buer kom de til os i månens skær og sang for os. Skønt vi ikke forstod deres ord, var det som sangen blev til drømmebilleder i vore sind, og vi fornemmede, at de udspurgte os. Med fagter prøvede vi at forklare, hvorfra vi kom og om de otte folkeslag, vi forlod ved bredden af det østlige hav.

Hurtige løbere sendte Elverfolket af sted mod øst og nord, og de fortalte os, at de ønskede, vi fulgte dem til deres hjem nordpå ved bredden af havet. Igen drog vi op, og ad skjulte stier i den vildsomme skov, der lå mellem havet og de Røde Bjerge, ledte de os til Cuivie-neni: Bugten, hvor havets brusen, vandfaldenes rislen og elverfolkets sang samledes til en musik, der fyldte os med glæde, så hele folket brød ud i frydelatter. I dagene, der fulgte, begyndte elverfolket at lære os deres sprog og deres skikke.

En måneløs nat angreb det Skrækkelige Folk: Næppe halvt så høje som os var de, men klædt i hjelme og brynjer. Med ild og med sværd og kastespyd af jern kom de jagende ned fra bjergene, gennem skovene og slog ned for fode. Elverfolket afskød deres pile og flygtede, thi de var kun få mod Gorgun-folkets horder. En stor vrede greb os, og vi sønderrev mange Gorgun med vore hænder. Men stadig større horder af Gorgun kom ned fra bjergene, og mens skoven brændte og bugten fyldtes med rødt og sort blod, døde størsteparten af folket.

Inden daggry forsvandt Gorgun-folket slæbende på mange af vore døde og sårede. Mens vi græd over vore døde, hørte vi Gorgunlatter og vore frænders skrig fra skoven. De tapreste af os samlede tabte sværd og spyd sammen og gik for at befri de fangne, men vi så ej heller dem igen. Op ad dagen kom elverfolkene tilbage og ledte os på flugt mod syd af de hemmelige stier. Da vi nåede den brusende skovflod, førte de os over høje broer af tov, og nogle blev færget over af flåder og små både. Inden hele folket var kommet over, blev de bageste igen angrebet af Gorgun-krigerne. Mange af vore stærkeste var nu bevæbnet med Gorgunvåben eller køller af træ og holdt stand i lang tid. Inden de var blevet nedkæmpet, var folket kommet i sikkerhed over floden. Elverfolket brød broerne ned og sejlede bort i bådene, og mens Gorgun-krigerne afskød deres pile og udstødte forbandelse over os, flygtede vi videre mod vest.

I årevis vandrede vi vestpå i skovene. Skønt vi blev forfulgt til stadighed af Gorgun, var det kun små bander, og det kom kun sjældent til åben kamp. Undervejs stødte vi på flere af elverfolkets bopladser, men de undgik os, som vidste de, at vi var forfulgt. Også skovens trækæmper mødte vi, men intet samkvem havde vi med dem, thi de og vi var for forskellige. Til sidst nåede vi de vestlige bjerge, og da var Gorgun-folkets angreb holdt op. I det frugtbare land mellem bjergene og den Store Flod boede vi i to snese år. En ny generation voksede op og fik selv børn, så vi igen blev et mægtigt folk.

Men – også her blev freden brudt. Endnu en mørk nat angreb Gorgun-krigerne. Vi forsvarede os tappert og havde nær overvundet dem, da deres bagtrop af trolde ankom: Vanskabte kæmper med hud som sten, med hamre og køller af jern dræbte de os, mod dem rakte vore hænders styrke ikke. Under deres dække angreb Gorgun-folket stadig. Skønt vi gjorde modstand, var vi snart alle bundet i lange rækker med reb og kæder, og bærende på døde og sårede blev vi med piskeslag drevet gennem skoven. I mange nætter blev vi drevet – bort fra solen og månens vej, mens vore sårede døde, og vore døde blev ædt. Hver dag gemte vore vogtere sig i huler for det Gyldne Øje, og når de igen drog op, skinnede de afgnavede rester af vore frænder rødt og hvidt under stendynger og væltede stammer. Skønt nogle af os prøvede at undslippe, blev de fleste fanget hurtigt igen - og dræbt.

Over den Store Flod blev vi drevet, og da vi nåede de Sorte Bjerge blev den sidste rest af vort fordums så store folk gennet ind i de frygtelige tunneller, der førte til Gorgun-folkets byer: Groft udhuggede gange og grotter fyldt med snavs og utøj. Her blev vi spærret inde, og til vor rædsel blev børnene taget fra os. Vi troede, at dette var afslutningen, og at vi alle ville blive ædt, men vore prøvelser var endnu ikke forbi: Børnene blev leveret tilbage til os, men med brækkede lemmer, snitsår og brandsår, og de døde mellem hænderne på os. De få, der levede, blev taget igen så snart deres sår var lægt, og igen kom de mishandlede tilbage, indtil de alle var døde.

Nu vansmægtede vi i lang tid i vore fangehuller. Af og til kom Gorgun og fodrede os med fordærvet kød og halvrådne urter; vi spiste de blege svampe, der voksede i dyngerne af snavs, og drak af vandet, der sivede ned af cellernes vægge; men de små og sygelige børn, der blev født i denne tid, fik vi lov til at beholde. Efterhånden kom Gorgun-folkene og hentede de stærkeste af os til trællearbejde: Lænket til klippen blev vi sat til at hugge sten, skovle affald og slæbe brænde og jern til deres esser. Inden vore i fangenskabet fødte børn var vokset op, var vi alle i arbejde, og maden, vi fik, var lidt bedre og rigeligere. Vi lærte Gorgun-folkets rå håndværk og deres grimme sprog (selv om vi prøvede på at huske de ord, vi havde lært af elverfolket inden vores tilfangetagelse).Vi lærte, at deres ord for os: 'Durghu' betød 'de overvundne'; men med årene blev det forvansket til 'Drughu', hvilket vi også kaldte os selv. Deres grusomme skikke iagttog vi og efterlignede, men vi holdt aldrig op med at hade dem.

Vore unge blev dernæst hentet ud af hulerne for at jage. Gorgun-folkets uduelige jægere lærte dem under truslen om, at deres forældre, søskende, mager og børn ville blive pint til døde og ædt, at jage med forgiftede spyd og pile, og i løbet af få år kendte de skovlandet på begge sider af de sorte bjerge – hvor dyrene færdedes, og hvor der var spiselige (eller giftige) planter. Da Gorgun-jægerne ikke ville færdes under det Gyldne Øje, kunne mændene jage uden opsyn om dagen og iagttage, hvad der hændte i landet omkring dem.

Det hændte i de år, da vor tredje generation var vokset op – de var små, de største af dem nåede kun deres bedsteforældre til brystet – at en af de unge mænd, der huggede brænde til de store esser, i ledige stunder, hvor der ikke var træ at kløve, huggede en figur ud af en kævle: en legemsstor vellignende skikkelse af en siddende Drug. Da Gorgun-vagten kom til og så, hvad den unge mand lavede, ihjelslog den ham og rapporterede det til sin overordnede. Allerede næste dag kom Gorgun-krigernes Ghan og udspurgte os under tortur, om andre havde skåret billeder. Da vi ikke havde, satte han os på prøve, og da vi frygttøvende var kommet i gang, viste det sig, at vi næsten alle havde evnen. Ghan'en forlod os, og vi gik i gang med vort arbejde, men få måneder senere fik vi besøg: En fremmed, meget lig vore ældste men endda et hoved højere, jog en flok Gorgun-vagter væk og udspurgte os venligt om vor herkomst, antal og evner. Derpå bød han os pakke vore jagtvåben og redskaber og følge ham. I dagevis førte han os gennem gangene, til vi nåede en anden Gorgun-beboelse, hvor vi blev anvist plads ved et stenbrud, hvor kæmpestore stenblokke af den stærkeste granit stod udhugget i groteske Gorgun-agtige former. Vi fik stukket jernhamre og -mejsler ud og blev sat til at efterligne formen på nogle af de færdige figurer. Da det lykkedes os rigtig godt, forlod den fremmede os, men efterlod den besked til Gorgun-vagterne, at de skulle vogte og behandle os godt.

Nogle år arbejdede vi i stenbruddet før vi opdagede meningen med det arbejde, vi udførte. Vi havde en sjælden gang set trolde, som dem, der i sin tid var hovedkræfterne i vor tilfangetagelse, gå igennem Gorgun-beboelserne. De færdige figurer blev læsset på store vogne og kørt bort ad gange mod nord, og måneder senere genkendte vi dem i de trolde, der kom vandrende tilbage ad samme gange, ført af Gorgun-vagter. De figurer, vi havde lavet, var på en eller anden måde blevet udstyret med liv eller en efterligning af liv.

Efterhånden havde vi opnået en vis bevægelsesfrihed mellem Gorgun-byerne, da vort arbejde øjensynligt havde stor vigtighed for Gorgun-folkets herrer, som ud over den fremmede, der havde ført os til stenbruddet, ikke havde ladet sig se. Vi havde nu dannet et net af spioner blandt vore folk, og vor Ghan, som vi havde valgt blandt vore ældste, dannede et råd, som i hemmelighed skulle planlægge, hvordan vi kunne undslippe og tage hævn over Gorgun-folket. Spionerne meldte, at de store stenfigurer blev sendt ud af bjerghulerne til en skov mod nord, hvortil også tilfangetagne skovkæmper blev ført. Disses liv blev ved trolddomskraft overført til stenfigurerne, og på denne vis blev troldene skabt.

Nu fattede vort råd en plan: Vi begyndte at lægge småfejl ind i vore stenhuggede figurer. Usynlige brudlinier blev lagt i deres halse og ankler, hulrum i stenen blev fyldt med sand og aske, porøse klipper blev poleret op, så de lignede granit, og kiler af svage stenarter blev drevet ind og limet fast i knæer og andre led. Samtidig arbejdede vi mere end villigt på alle områder og fik som belønning rigeligere føde og mere selvbestemmelse. Jægerne jagede nu alene både nat og dag, og spionerne blandt dem aflurede den sortekunst, der gav figurerne liv. Vi afprøvede trolddommen på os selv, og det viste sig, at vi kunne overføre vor egen livskraft til figurer af træ eller sten.

Vi følte os nu klar til at gribe chancen for flugt og hævn så snart, der kom en mulighed – da vi blev ramt af sygdomme: Vore ældste, og snart også de førstefødte og de næste generationer begyndte at tabe hår og tænder, deres lemmers kraft svandt hen og i løbet af få år døde de, svækket af allehånde dårligdomme, så der til sidst næppe var nogen af os tilbage, der blev ældre end to snese år. Og vi var små, nu endnu mindre end Gorgun-folk, men hærdebrede og styrkede af års arbejde i stenbruddene, trænede i jagt og kendt med landet på alle sider af de Sorte Bjerge. Herefter levede vi i hulerne i fire snese år, mens vort antal langsomt voksede igen. Stadig fik vi større selvbestemmelse og mere viden om landet. Da begyndte der at gå rygter blandt vore jægere og Gorgun-folket om andre menneskestammer, der var på vandring vestpå, og en dag blev de første ført ind i hulerne – denne gang ikke som fanger: De blev lokket med løfter om magt og rigdom, våben og værktøj af jern samt de berusende drikke, Gorgun-folket lavede af gæret frugt, korn, blomster og svampe.

Men andre folkeslag var der også. Dette skete, at der kom bud til Gorgun-folket: tre store stammer, som ikke havde kunnet underkues eller lokkes, da de var i ledtog med elverfolk, var på vej mod vest. Det første folk havde krydset den Store Flod og under store tab slået Tågebjergenes Gorgun-stammer. Alle Gorgun-krigere og deres forbundsfæller blev nu hidkaldt, både fra Jernbjergene, Tågebjergene og de Sorte Bjerge for at standse det andet folkeslag ved den Store Flod. Gorgun-folkets Ghan lovede os da, at hvis vi kæmpede med dem, ville vi få vores frihed, når slaget var vundet. I al hast blev vore jægere kaldt til tre mødesteder: øst for Tågebjergenes sydligste tinder og ved begge bredder af den Store Flod; men dog ikke hurtigere, end vi kunne sætte vor plan i værk.

Nu drog hele folket ud af hulerne, undtagen småbørn og deres mødre samt affældige oldinge, og begav sig til mødestederne, hvor de blev bevæbnet. Gorgun-høvdingene undrede sig over, at vi var så mange, men vore egne høvdinge slog det hvert sted hen med, at der ikke var kommet så mange til de to andre mødesteder. Derpå begyndte vandringen mod nord. Da vi holdt rast efter de første dagsmarcher, sendte vi vore tanker tilbage til de hoker-mænd, vi havde efterladt i vore kvarterer. Disse i træ eller sten udhuggede figurer blev ved efterligningens sortekunst vakt til live og drog hærgende rundt i Gorgun-byerne, hvor de ihjelslog de efterladte vagter og al Gorgun-yngel. Derpå sendte vi dem nordpå i vore egne spor, hvor de marcherede, når vi holdt hvil.

Efter mere end en snes dagsmarcher nåede vi valpladsen, hvor kampen allerede var gået i gang: På en langstrakt ø i floden befandt størstedelen af fjenden sig, mens en fortrop havde forskanset sig mellem træer og sten på vestbredden, hvor de var under angreb fra Gorgun-krigere. De var nærmest blevet nedkæmpet, da vi gik i stilling og blev beordret ud i floden fra begge bredder med en fortrop af trolde. Da disse satte deres fødder på øen, og fjendens krigere håbløst angreb dem, satte vi den næste del af planen i gang. Vort hele folk brød ud i latter og angreb troldene bagfra – og vi kendte alle deres svage punkter, så skønt vi led svære tab, nedkæmpede vi dem fuldstændigt, hvorefter vi sank sammen, øjensynligt overvældet af sår og træthed. Mens fjenden forbløffede trak sig tilbage, blev Gorgun-krigerne grebet af raseri og kastede sig ud i floden for at angribe os, mens de skreg: "_Oghor, oghor_": 'rebeller' efter os. I det samme ankom vore Hoker-mænd og gik løs på Gorgun-krigerne bagfra, og fjenden, der nu var blevet overbevist om, at vi var på deres side, angreb fra øen.

Gorgun-krigerne var fanget i en dobbelt knibtang men kæmpede besat af frygt og raseri og hjulpet af deres overvældende antal, så fjenden blev trængt tilbage på øen. Hoker-mændene blev snart hakket i stykker og lå som forvredne klumper af træ og sten; dog ikke uden at de havde tyndet voldsomt ud i Gorgun-rækkerne. Imedens vi følte smerterne fra hoker-mændenes undergang, vendte deres livsgnist tilbage til os, og vi rejste os fra øbredden og det lave vand. Dækket af mudder sneg vi os mellem de kæmpende Gorgun-krigere og snittede halse og haser over med vore knive.

Da daggryet kom, lå flodbredden dækket af lig, mens blodet drev bort med den store flods langsomme strøm. På øen stod stadig en del af Gorgun-folkets fjender. Enkelte overlevende Gorgun gemte sig mellem sivene, de, der kunne, var for længst flygtet mod skoven i øst eller bjergene i vest. Troldene, der lå hoved- og lemmeløse i vandet, var forvandlet tilbage til de klippeblokke, hvoraf de var skabt, mens den sidste rest af vort folk lå udmattede og sårede blandt ligene af fjender og frænder.

Haladin-folket, som vi senere lærte at kalde Gorgunfolkets fjender, kom nærmere, og vi opfattede, at der var strid mellem dem indbyrdes. En part ville ikke vide af os og mente, da de så vore i deres øjne hæslige skikkelser, at vi var en art Gorgun; men andre så, at vi var mennesker, som de selv, blot mindre og fremmede, og de påpegede, hvorledes vi havde reddet dem fra udslettelse. Og de bar os op på bredden, hvor de plejede vore sår, gav os mad og vand og redte lejer, hvor vi kunne hvile. Vore døde begravede de, efter at have sikret sig, at vi fandt det rigtigt, sammen med deres egne under øens træer. Nogle af de mindst skadede Hoker-mænd blev sat som vagtsten rundt om øen, at ingen Gorgun skulle vove sig tilbage til valpladsen og skænde gravene, og Haladin gav da øen et navn på deres eget sprog: _Tol Gorthin_, Billedstøtternes Ø.

Vi hvilede i de fagre skovstrækninger langs flodens vestbred til den dag, da alle vore sårede var raske. Det hændte da, at en del af folket ville drage med Haladin på deres færd mod vest, men størstedelen, som havde efterladt børn og hustruer i de Sorte Bjerges huler, drog nu leende tilbage mod syd efter at have svoret, at de for altid ville holde bjergene fri for Gorgun. I skovene på begge sider ville de bo, og bjergene skulle renses for Gorgun-tøj, så ingen mere end ville kalde dem de 'Sorte Bjerge'.

Men vi andre drog med Haladin over Tågebjergene. Efter mange års vandring, hvor også Haladin blev delt, da en del af deres folk drog sydpå for at slå sig ned i de sydlige skove mellem bjergene og havet, kom vi endelig over de Blå Bjerge til de Mægtiges Land, hvor vi sluttede vor lange rejse i Brethilskovene ved floden Sirion.


End file.
